nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skirmish at New Japan Sea
'Skirmish at New Japan Sea '''is the first naval engagements between Gra Valkas Empire and Japan that Gra Valkas Imperial 2nd Submarine Fleet attacked Japan Maritime Self-Defense Forces destroyer on the sea area about 400km southeast of Okinawa, Japan. New Japan Sea was unknown map name on the sea near Japan as former “Sea of Japan” back to the Earth after Japan was transferred to another world. Background After refueling through secret bases on several uninhabited islands on the new world, the Gra Valkas Imperial Cetus-class submarine ''Mira ''had emerged to a periscope depth about 400 km southeast of Okinawa, Japan. The Japan Ministry of Defense dispatched the second group of escorts, and the JMSDF Takanami-class destroyer ''Takanami to observe the submarine after it was discovered 2 days ago about 500 km southeast of Okinawa. The existence of a Gra Valkas submarine was anticipated but caution was enforced due to the possibility that the submarine could be from another country other than the Gra Valkas Empire. The Japanese government instructed the Ministry of Defense to elucidate the nationality of the unknown submarine but granted permission to retaliate if was attacked first. Unknown to the crew of the Mira, the JSDF already knew their location while they were ascending to periscope depth. The loud sound from the ascending submarine confounded the crew of the Takanami, since a submarine shouldn't make so much noise, especially on stealth mission. This went against all common naval sense. Naval Battle The Gra Valkas submarine captain found a ship that he believed to be Japanese. They were planning to launch a commerce raiding operation against the Central World, and as a precedent, to inform the world that the blades of the Gra Valkas Empire will reach even the distant waters of Japan. Their main goal was to disrupt convoys and supply chains. What they didn't know was that their submarine had been under surveillance ever since they entered the waters near Okinawa.Furthermore, the submarine crew didn't know that they were about to attack a Japanese destroyer that was armed with sonar and anti-submarine equipment, including guided torpedoes. The submarine captain noted through his periscope that the Takanami ''was heading toward their position. He then ordered his crew to fire a torpedo at it. However, the ''Takanami detected the launch and accelerated to avoid the attack. The unguided Gra Valkas torpedo missed its target, shooting behind the Takinami's wake. The destroyer then counterattacked by firing one of its own torpedoes from a deck launcher on its side. The submarine captain made frank comments when he saw that they fired something into the sea. The submarine slowly began to dive. He was expecting the destroyer to be sunk after his torpedo attack and he had to question what was dropped off the ship's side. After a short time, the submarine acoustics officer cried out that he heard a sound that was clearly the sound of an enemy torpedo heading toward them. The submarine began to dive full speed. Creepy high sounds can be clearly heard on board. The fact that Japan emits Shinshin sounds suggests that there may be submarines in that country as well. This could have significant implications for the Empire's future strategy, and the captain decided to stay alive with information. The imperial soldier yelled that the enemy's torpedo is turning and approaching them. The submarine captain was shocked and realized that Japanese guided torpedo was a high-performance weapon. The submarine dove at full speed but this was a futile effort. The torpedo hit the submarine and shattered its hull, causing it to flood with water under pressure. The majority of the crew perished when the sub imploded from the impact and sank. The torpedo's explosive pressure rushed upwards to the surface and became a huge column of water, signifying the sub's demise.. Aftermath JMSDF Destroyer Takanami reported that an unknown submarine was crushed and sunk under the sea. Regarding nationality, Japan could salvage well in this sea area. The clash in the waters marked the first engagements between Japan and the Gra Valkas Empire. The survivors of the submarine crew were later discovered by the Gra Valkas Empire's Navy through the discovery of an emergency escape pod, where the surviving crew were extremely weak due to months of being stranded on the ocean. Gallery Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles